Friends
by rusticsky
Summary: Glinda has just witnessed Elphaba's death, when a couple from the other world lands in Oz. Jack and Katherine need help, and Glinda is determined to send them home.


Glinda looked over the munchkins who had no grief for poor Elphaba Thropp. But then again, why would they? They believed she was an evil, wicked witch who meant to hurt Ozians, thanks to Madame Morrible's speeches, and her own. Glinda was filled with pain as she looked upon their festivities. They were singing and dancing to upbeat, joyous music. Why, they should be having a funeral! The hand that wasn't holding the wand was pressed to her chest, in it a small faux pink flower. It seemed like forever since she had last seen Elphaba, but in reality it had only been hours.

"Glinda, is it true you were her friend?" Glinda looked down, and was surprised at the question.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'friendship.' We did meet, at school. Well it was a long time ago, understand I wasn't entirely go-"

"Extrah! Extrah! Glinda the Good won't shut up!" a voice rang out, followed by a gasp of pain. Glinda's eyes moved to where a young man in a newsie cap was being elbowed in the gut by a young woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, Jack here doesn't know when to shut up," the woman said. Glinda was found off guard by the couple's strange clothing. And there was something familiar about the young woman, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Glinda turned back to the crowd, "Elphaba Thropp was the girls name." Glinda couldn't help but gaze back at the couple. The woman was whispering into the man, Jack's, ear.

All around Glinda heard cheers as the crowd started to rouse. "Citizens of Oz, I must leave now. Farewell! And ding dong!" Once people began turning away, Glinda's smile faded into a mournful frown. "Oh Elphie," she whispered softly, pain displayed in her voice only for those who really payed attention, "you deserved so much better than this." Glinda waited in her bubble, until the crowd had mainly dispersed. The bubble slowly lost altitude, until it floated a foot above the ground. Glinda stepped out of it and walked through the street. And she watched, every citizen peacefully chatting. When she passed a tavern, she declined an invite to drink. She couldn't bare the pain of being without her best friend. If she were with Elphaba, they might have socialized for hours. Glinda had never felt more alone, the absence bearing so much pain onto her. So she walked. All she did was walk the street. An hour passed, and Glinda was sure she had walked the entire town. So maybe people had tried to reach out and speak to her, but Glinda had ignored them, lost in thought. She ignored everyone until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Glinda's head swiveled around, revealing the same man who had told her to shut up. Jack, "what'd ya need mister?" Glinda said, forgetting to be polite.

"I'm here for mah' girl Katherine. She says she really want to meet 'ya in person. Course I said it was a stupid idea," Jack said, his voice loud.

"Thank you Jack. Can you take me to her?"

Jack nodded, and led Glinda into the same tavern with Glinda had declined a drink from. Glinda uncomfortably held her wand tightly, afraid of thieves. Jack moved much faster than Glinda, but _he_ wasn't in heels or a big poofy dress. Many men waved to Glinda, but none were that cute. When Glinda examined Jack cuter, she realized that Jack was even cuter than Fiyero had been. But Jack's clothing showed that he had never been very rich, and Glinda hadn't ever seen anything like it. From the strange cap he wore on his head to the weird blue shirt to the strange vestlike thing over it, it wasn't like anything in most of Oz.

"Jack, where'd you say you were from?"

"I'll explain at the table. Hurry up Glinda!" Jack said jokingly. Glinda realized she had been going slower, her observations had to wait. So Glinda picked up her pace, and joined Jack at a small table in the corner. The same young woman as earlier sat with a notepad and pen, her pen resting in her hand just above the notepad.

"Miss Katherine?" Glinda said sweetly.

"Glinda, how nice it is to finally meet you! Sit!" Katherine gestured to an empty chair. Glinda smiled and sat down.

"Should I change?" Glinda said, noticing Katherine's casual, spunky outfit. Katherine shook her head.

"Do clothes really matter?"

"Uh… is that a question?"

Glinda awkwardly could see the disgust on Katherine's face. Glinda put her wand in her lap and turned her attention to Jack, "So Jack, where are you guys from?"

"We're from the o'tha world," Jack said quietly, "and we need to go back." Glinda nodded slowly. She could probably help, but with the Wizard gone it'd be a bit harder. The Wizard always knew what to do. Now this… Glinda was stuck. Glinda hid her uneasiness with a bright smile.

"I'll do what I can," Glinda softly said, "but first, who's up for some food?" Glinda laughed, and waved over a waitress. They all ordered something, before Glinda spoke again, "well, the Wizard got out of Oz on a hot air balloon. I don't know if that'd work for you. How did you get here to start with?"

"A tornado," Jack shrugged, "Kath and I were on a train to go 'ta Santa Fe, and a tornado swept it right outta the air. We were the only people to get here, though."

"Those darn tornadoes!" Glinda muttered, under her breath, so the two couldn't hear. A tornado had brought Dorothy to Oz, who had killed Elphaba. Tornadoes really weren't Glinda's cup of tea. "Well, I think a hot air balloon would work. But I'm not sure. I'd have to talk to-" she stopped herself. _I can't,_ she reminded herself, _she's gone, Glin. And she isn't coming back._ Glinda took a deep breath. "I suppose we can go to the palace, and I'll have the guards prepare a balloon for you."

"Geez, thanks miss!" Jack turned to Katherine, with a nervous look suddenly appearing, "I'm a bit 'fraid 'a heights." Katherine rolled her eyes, with a friendly smile towards Jack.

"You'll be fine, Jack! You lived on the roof with Crutchie for a while, for goodness' sake!"

"Still! It's in the air, Kath! I've nevah', you know… flown!"

"Neither have I! Come on, Jack. We _have_ to get home!"

"Alright, Kath," Jack leaned over and kissed Katherine. "I'll fly with 'ya."

"Great," Glinda smiled, and the waiter came. "Let's eat."

These new friends were a good distraction from Elphaba's death, but it didn't block it out completely. Glinda still had that nagging, icky feeling in her stomach, and at times it was hard not to cry. Glinda hadn't had enough time to mourn, she had to take charge and lead Oz. But couldn't there be some time to escape?

Glinda, Jack, and Katherine finished their meals pretty quickly, and after Glinda payed, the three walked outside. Glinda formed three bubbles, one for each of them, and they floated over to the Emerald City. Once about 400 feet up in the air, Jack gasped, looking down.

"Is thi' even safe?"

"Its completely safe!" Glinda said, "and beautiful too." Katherine seemed to be having a great time, entranced by the magical Oz landscape. By the time they arrived at the Palace, the sun was setting. Glinda ordered her guards to find a balloon, and as fast as they could. It was near midnight when they returned, with a balloon completely ready for use.

"It was nice meeting you," Glinda smiled. "It helped me escape."

Katherine and Jack looked confused, both about to step into the balloon.

"What do you mean?" Katherine said, looking concerned.

"A good friend of mine died… it was nothing important, really," Glinda said, looking down to avoid eye contact with Katherine and Jack. "I just needed a break."

"Well, I hope your feeling better, now," Katherine smiled, reaching out for a hug. Glinda joined the hug, before looking at Jack.

"See ya' around, your goodness," Jack said, taking off his cap and bowing.

"Oh stop it," Glinda giggled, "and goodbye to you, Captain Jack." She let go of Katherine, before hugging Jack briefly and awkwardly. She turned to Katherine, and mouthed "he's really cute," which caused Katherine to laugh a bit. "Good luck on your flight. I believe there's some food in a picnic basket." She made eye contact with a guard, who nodded, confirming it.

"Bye, Glin," Katherine said, with a little hop. The two of them entered the hot air balloon, and waved to Glinda as they flied away. Glinda liked to believe they'd gotten home safely, that the two of them got to this Santa Fe without a scratch on them. But there was no guaranteeing. She waved goodbye to them one last time, but her smile faded once they were out of sight.

She was alone.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. It was just something I worked on a few months ago, and I saw it and went, hey, why don't I finish this up? I really liked how it turned out. Please review! I am always looking for criticism.**


End file.
